bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitomi Hoshiame
Hitomi Hoshiame (星雨瞳) is the liuteutant of the 9th Division. She is the older sister of Hideaki Hoshiame and his only sibling. Appearance When she was a child, Hitomi had brown hair which she liked to tie in a ponytail and dark grey eyes. Currently, Hitomi appears as a young girl of average size and pale skin. Her normal looks are totally the countrary to those of her brother Hideaki. Her eyes are grey, almost silver. As she's grown, her brown hair got darker over time, up to the point where it was black with a tint of blue color under strong light. She puts flowers in her hair around the right ear. Hitomi is generally considered very attractive by other people. On duty, Hitomi doesn't wear the common robes. She wears a red kimono with colorful flowers on it. Personality Hitomi is very kind-hearted and friendly. She likes children above all. She's described as almost the opposite of Hideaki, who is an introverted and almost anti-social person. She tends to be very outgoing and likes socializing with people. This kind personality, however, doesn't mean that she can't be serious. On missions, she looks like a totally different person. With an almost emotionless look on her face, she is determined to do what she was told to and wants to give her best. However, she still avoids killing as much as he can, and often gives the job to her teammates. Unlike her brother, she avoids challenges and fights at any cost, and likes having a peaceful, harmonic life whenever she can. However, if strongly irritated, she would instantly attack the iniciator. History Not much is known about Hitomi's history. She was born in a common family and raised to be an educated person. After the death of her parents, which she was greatly depressed for, she decided to become a Shinigami. She also took care of Hideaki Hoshiame, her only sibling. In the first place, Hitomi joined the 10th division and got high recognition for her actions in there. After the death of the 9nth Division Liuteutant, she was asked if she wanted to take the place which she agreed to. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As a Liuteutant, it is normal Hitomi posseses above average Spiritual Energy, close to a captain's. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hitomi's prefered way of fighting is using her Zanpakutō or any other bladed weapon. She's greatly skilled in it, and combines her Shunpō skills with it to make a deadly combination. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While not used commonly, Hitomi still has good skills in Hant-to-Hand combat. She would generally dodge or block her opponent's attacks and attack them whenever she sees an opening in their defense. '''Kidō Expert: '''Kidō is another way of fighting Hitomi uses very often. She is well trained in all kinds of Kidō, but especially in Hadō and can use very strong spells without their incantation. Shunpō Master: Hitomi is renowned for her usage of Shunpō skills and can travel incredibly long distances using them. She even developed a few techniques using Shunpō. '''Keen Intelect: '''As a very smart person, Hitomi is greatly knowledgeable about many areas and is highly perspective when it comes to fighting. Zanpakutō In the sealed form, Hitomi's Zanpakutō takes the form of a Wakizashi, a moderately curved single edge-bladed sword somewhat shorter than a katana. *Shikai: Unknown. *Bankai: Not yet achieved. Category:Lieutenant